Pirates of the Caribbean: God of Nature
by SummerTimes
Summary: my first fanfic:D this all happens after OST, when jack is trying to get the pearl out of the bottle... now complete, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting old friends

**So here is my new (and the first!) fanfic, it is kind a PotC 5... This chapter is very short, sorry about that, but this is only the beginning...:D I don't own these PotC caracters, I'm just using them now**

**Chapter 1  (You will meet some old friends)**

In a corner of a pub was an old pirate. Nobody wanted to go talk to him, specially if knowed that he was a pirate. And this pirate wasn't an original pirate. He was the keeper of the Code.

Then someone, a pirate too, walked to the corner. Old pirate looked slowly up and smiled. "Hello Jackie".

Captain Jack Sparrow, son of Captain Teague, sit in a chair.

"I've hear some roomers. You have the Black Pearl again?" asked Captain Teague.

"Aye, but it's in a bottle. I don't know how to get it out", Jack said little bit depressed.

"There is someone who knows how to get it out", said Captain Teague. Jack looked surprised.

"You know someone who knows how to get the Black Pearl out of the bottle?" he asked little hopefully.

"Yes. Barbossa", answered Teague.

"Oh", said Jack. "That is a little problem, 'cause I don't have a normal size ship and he has the Queen Anne's Revenge. It might be little bit hard to find him with a long boat".

"Yes, but he is on land right now", said Captain Teague.

"He is?" asked Jack.

"Yes, he is", said Barbossa behind Jack's back.

Back on the sea again, in the Revenge's captain's cabin sit Jack and Barbossa.

"I heard that you may know how to get the Pearl out", Jack said.

" If I tell you what you need to get the Pearl out, what do you give to me?" asked Barbossa.

"Well, what do you need?" Jack asked and drank some rum.

"I have found a map. Have you ever heard about the Belt of the Sea Snake?" said Barbossa.

Jack looked Barbossa shattered. "Why do you want to find it?" he asked.

"Think about that Jack. When I got the Belt, I have the only voodoo ship on the seas and the Sea Snake in my command, aye?" Barbossa said and bitten an apple.

"Well, you want to use my compass to find that belt?" Jack asked.

"Aye"

Jack throw the compass to Barbossa. Barbossa looked the path and gave the compass back to Jack.

"Thank you", Jack said. "Now, what I need to get the Pearl out?"

"A god of nature", answered Barbossa.

**To be continued... Please review! I would be happy:D I will upload next two chapters very soon...**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey begins

**Next chapter! This one is veeery short, but I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can... I'm really sorry for my bad english, but I don't speak or write english anywhere but in school...**

**Chapter 2  (Where you will hear more about the gods of nature and the voyage begins)**

"A god of nature? Where is a god of nature? Who even is a god of nature?" asked Jack.

"That you must ask of Gibbs" answered Barbossa.

"Is Gibbs here?" asked Jack.

"Aye"

"Why is Gibbs here?"

"Found him on an island"

Barbossa walked to his table. The discussion had ended.

Jack walked down the deck. He found mr. Gibbs sleeping. Jack took a bottle of rum and poured rum to Gibbs's face.

"Hello, mate", he said when Gibbs woke up.

"Jack", said Gibbs coughing. "Why you're here cap'n?"

"Have you heard about the gods of nature?" Jack asked.

"Why are you looking them?" asked Gibbs.

"They are only who can get the Pearl out"

"Jack, the gods of nature are pure evil. They got long, sharp teeth and hairy skin. They are ugly and tricky. You shouldn't go after them Jack"

"Mister Gibbs, we are all going to meet the gods of nature", said Barbossa, who came behind them.

"But why, cap'n?" asked Gibbs.

"Because they know where the Belt is. So, course to the Vanishing Island!"

**To be continued... What did you like? I would be happy if you tell:D**


	3. Chapter 3: In the island

**New chapter! this is also a short chapter, but the next one will be little longer, I promise! please review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span> (Where group are trying to find the island, find it and meet someone)**

On the deck Jack went to talk to Barbossa.

"Where is this island exactly?" Jack asked.

"Nowhere, the island cannot be found". Barbossa answered.

"How can we found the island that cannot be found?" asked Jack a little confused.

"It appears every time when the sun is in a right angle", Barbossa answered.

"How can we do teamwork whit ugly monsters?"

"The gods of nature love gold. We give gold to them and take one of them prison"

"Does that work?"

"Aye"

The day started turn to night.

"Now, all men look to the right. When you see the island throw a gold coin into water" Barbossa shouted.

"Why do we throw gold coins to water?" asked Jack.

"Gold keeps the island visible", answered Barbossa.

When they had wated a moment one of the men threw the coin into water.

"I saw it!" he shouted.

Everybody looked the way that the man had thrown the coin. In front of the ship they saw an island.

When they had landed a small group, including Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs and some other men started to wade their way trough the woods. The wood was very thick, and there grew some plants that pirates had never seen before. They wasn't any flies or bugs. There were no sounds of animals. Then they saw a white rabbit.

"I didn't know here are any animals" Jack said.

"Because here aren't. They are just illusion", Barbossa said. He took his gun and shut the rabbit. The bullet get straight trough. The men looked the rabbit wondering it was still alive.

"Move on!" Barbossa shouted.

They walked little bit forward, when they heard a voice of a cutting stick.

"They are coming! Take the swords!" Barbossa whispered.

Men stand in their places. Everybody wated to see a group of horrible monsters.

"Hello, you brave men. Who are you?" a voice asked.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... What do you think? Let me know!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Saraghina

**Next chapter! please review, 'cause it is so boring to write when you don't have any comments... so please review, it is important to me hear what you have liked the story this far! and please forgive me my mistakes, i'm not good in english...**

**Chapter 4  (where Barbossa makes a deal and they meet someone familiar...)**

The voice sounded soft and it flown on the air. Behind the trees came a beautiful, young woman. Her brow, long hair descended softly on her shoulders. The woman was wearing a skin-tight dress, which was blue as clean water and fitted her perfectly. But the most beautiful thing in her were her eyes. They were calm as a surface lake and deep as ocean. All pirates stared the woman confused.

"Oh…" said Gibbs.

"I'm captain Hector Barbossa and this is Jack Sparrow…" Barbossa started.

"Captain, actually" Jack said.

"… and Johasmee Gibbs" Barbossa continued.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" asked Gibbs.

"I have many names, but I prefer my self calling Saraghina", the woman answered.

"But what are you?" Jack asked. Barbossa, Gibbs and the crew looked at him angrily. Saraghina laughed.

"I don't mind, that was a good question. I'm a god of nature", she said.

Jack and Gibbs looked each other confused.

"We thought that you would be… hmm… little different" Gibbs said.

"You thought that I have sharp teeth and I should be a terrible monster?" Saraghina asked, still smiling.

"How did you…" Jack started.

"I started telling that roomer myself to keep this island save. Here lives many kinds of mysterious animals. As you saw, the rabbits don't die if you shot them. Here lives animals like unicorns and all like that", Saraghina explained. "But you are not here because of the animals, aren't you?"

"I wont to ask you a favor", Barbossa started. "Do you know where the Belt of Sea Snake is and could you help me to get it?"

"Yes I know and I can help you, but you must help me too" Saraghina answered.

"Wate a minute", Jack interrupted. "My ship is in a bottle. I want get her out of there".

"I can see what I can do, but may I ask why is it in a bottle?" Saraghina looked Jack with her blue eyes.

"Blackbeard used some voodoo and put it in there after taken it from me", Barbossa explained.

"And I see you lose your leg at the same time. I heard that Blacbeard died?" Saraghina asked.

"Aye, I killed him", Barbossa said.

"Shame," Saraghina sighed. "I won't get my seeds now, he would bring some to me".

"Well, miss Saraghina, do we have a deal? I will get the Belt, Jack will have his ship out and you will have our help" Barbossa asked.

"I also need to bring my friend with me, because I promised to her to take her with me" Saraghina adjusted.

"Deal", Barbossa said. "Now we should go, we don't have any time to waste!".

the group turned around and looked when a familiar person came to them.

"Hello, Jack" Angelica said with a little smile on her face.

-

**To be continued... What did you like? please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Next chapter! I have only one review (thanks missy moos!) and I know that more than just one person have read my story so please review! I would be very happy, because I don't know will I continue writing this story if anybody don't say anything... read also my one-shot Criminal and may review it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5 (Where group make plans and where Saraghina looks into someones memories...)**

Back on the ship Barbossa, Saraghina, Jack and Angelica was in the captain's cabin making a plan.

"To get the Belt we must firstly find the Arrow of Justice. The problem is that I don't know where it is" Saraghina said.

"Jack, the compass" Barbossa commanded.

"You're not the captain!" Jack said

"My ship, I'm the captain"

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am and give the compass!"

"No", Jack said and took the compass in his hand. "I want my ship first"

"We need the Arrow and the Belt first so give the compass" Barbossa demanded.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

When Jack and Barbossa continued arguing, Saraghina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I may know where the arrow is", Angelica said suddenly. She hadn't said a word since they came to the ship, so everybody looked at her confused.

"You know?" Jack asked surprised.

"I heard some stories when I was a child. In Sahara desert is a single rock. On the top of it is an old arrow. No one knows why it is there. Many men have tried to get it, but no one has returned" Angelica looked Jack straight into his eyes. " It was called La Flecha de la Verdad".

"To the Africa, then" Jack said and looked Angelica little bit strangely. Saraghina noticed that and was very curious. What was happened between these two?

In the evening Saraghina found Angelica on the deck. She just stared forward. Saraghina walked up to her.

"I can see you have been upset" Saraghina said. "You have been very quiet"

"How do you know that I'm not always like this?" Angelica asked and glanced at Saraghina.

"You are from Spain and Spanish people are often very… fiery" Saraghina answered. "And I can see you are sad"

"Even if I would be sad, you couldn't do anything" Angelica said.

"Are you sure? If you would tell me why are you sad I may can help" Saraghina said gently.

"It hurts too much" Angelica whispered.

"If telling hurts, I could look into your memories" Saraghina suggested.

"What?" Angelica asked. "How?"

"I just would look into your mind. That won't hurt"

"Okay" Angelica gasped after she had thought a moment.

Then Angelica closed her eyes and Saraghina get into her mind.

_Saraghina saw a convent. She saw how Jack head inside the walls and talked to Angelica. She saw how they leave the convent together. She saw how Jack taught Angelica to fight and Angelica doing her special trick. She saw them on a beach and doing everything sweet, like when Jack bought a rose to Angelica. Then she saw Angelica on the port. Alone. She saw the Black Pearl long away the port. Then she saw how Angelica found her father, Blackbeard. She saw when Angelica was recruit a crew dressed like Jack. The she saw Jack walking inside and fighting with Angelica. She saw Jack kissing Angelica when he had identified her. She saw how Jack jumped off the cliff to save Angelica. She saw how Blackbeard died. And she saw how Jack left Angelica. Again._

Saraghina left Angelica's mind and returned into her own body on the deck. Saraghina took a necklace off her neck and gave it to Angelica.

"This should help even a little".

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... maybe? please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: In the desert

**Next chapter! Thanks for two anonymous reviewers Valenelle and will zona, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong> **(Where happens something suprising and group are on desert)**

Suddenly Angelica and Saraghina heard a noise. They saw a red light coming closer. It was a giant dragon. Because that wasn't enough strange, the dragon was made from fire.

"What…" Angelica started when Saraghina stepped in front of her and send water from her hands.

"Go!" she shouted to Angelica when the dragon breathed fire and started to come closer. Water came from Sraghinas hands, when she said something with a strange language. Water started to take a shape of an eagle. Saraghina sent the eagle towards the dragon. At the same time the crew came aboard. They just stared the dragon, when it flew past the mast and set it on fire. The eagle from water flew after the dragon. The dragon roared and tried to bite the eagle, but when its teeth touched water the dragon's flames died and it disappeared.

"What in hell was that?" Jack asked.

"A dragon from fire. My opponent's creations" Saraghina answered and looked concerned to the horizon. "We must hurry"

After they had arrived one of the ports of Mauritania, the crew had walked several days reaching the rock with the arrow. Still they were somewhere in Sahara. They didn't have any water left and the sun burned their backs. "We need water" Barbossa said aloud.

"Well, if you haven't spotted, we are in the middle of desert still looking for a stone which probably isn't even real" Jack answered and looked Angelica very peevishly.

"You didn't want to use your compass so don't complain!" Angelica shouted.

"Oh, you seem to learned to speak again, I was wondering do you anymore speak at all"

"Que desesperados, enloquedor…"

"Look! There is a rock!" one of the crew shouted. Everyone looked to the left and saw a giant rock. On the top of it was an arrow.

"See?" Angelica said to Jack.

When Angelica, Jack, Babossa and Saraghina had climbed to the top of the rock, they started to thinking.

"Only a person who has violated badly can take the arrow"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Don't ask me!" Saraghina answered.

"So who of us can take it?"

"Wate a second" Saraghina said and closed her eyes. "Okay, Jack hasn't violated that badly, Barbossa has violated but he has always avenged, but Angelica..." Sraghina looked straight to Angelica's eyes.

"What? You cannot let her get it! She will blackmail us!" Jack said. Angelica looked him angrily and took the arrow out of the stone.

"Oh you've had been violeted very badly, 'cause that came that easily out" Saraghina said suprised. "Now we must get water". Saraghina put her hand in dirt and said some strange words. A small amount of warter started to flow under her hands.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"I call the water. It's hard here in desert, 'cause here is so little water. I hope this helps" Saraghina answered when she looked Jack, Angelica and Barbossa trinking.

"You aren't going to drink?" Jack asked surprised.

"Gods don't drink. Let's go" Barbossa said and they started to get down from the rock.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... after I got at least one review:) So, what did you like? Any ideas are welcome!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing another god

**Neeeeeeext chapter! Thanks for you, lovely reviewers, you are the reason why I continue writing this! but I won't write and upload next chapter until I get at least 4 reviews! Well, now to the story... sorry for my writing, english isn't my mother language!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 (Where the group gets into a battle and where Saraghina tells something about her)<strong>

While when the crew were talking about the arrow and walking back to the Queen Anne's Revenge, Saraghina stopped suddenly.

"Wait!" she whispered.

Everyone stopped and listened very quietly. Still there weren't any sounds.

"Move on! You can sleep when you're dead!" Barbossa shouted to crew. He turned to Saraghina.

"What now? You have asked us to stop four times!"

"Someone is following us. I can hear it" Saraghina

"We haven't heard anything in the whole time!"

"We gods hear better than humans. We must be careful"

Barbossa snorted and continued walking. Saraghina looked back concerned but went with others. Suddenly the group heard a noise and turned around. They saw plunderers riding on camels ans waving their swords in the air.

"Bugger!" Jack said when they came closer and closer.

"Take your swords!" Barbossa shouted to the crew. The plunderers jumped down off their camels and the battle begun. Saraghina didn't have a sword, but that wasn't necessary.

"Need a sword?" Jack asked when they crossed each other.

"No", Saraghina answered and kicked a plunderer to stomach. "I have no right to kill any living creature"

"I should guess" Jack said at the same time when he fought against two plunderers.

When the battle ended, most of the plunderers ran away.

"Oh baga" Jack said when he looked his arm. In his arm was a deep wound.

"Angelica, give the doll" Saraghina ordered. Angelica took the voo doo doll out of her pocket and gave it to Saraghina.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked. Saraghina took a needle and cotton (no one knows where she get them) and started to sew the dolls hand.

"Ouch!" Jack said when he felt pain in his arm.

"Sorry Jack, but this will help" Saraghina said and continued to sew. The wound started to get closed when Saraghina sew the doll.

"Done" she said and stopped the sewing. "Better now?"

"Yes, but wait a moment" Jack said. "You had a deep wound in your leg…"

"They heal fast" Saraghina said. Her leg was normal. There was no blood. There wasn't even a scar.

...

Back to the Queen Anne's Revenge Barbossa went to talk to Saragahina.

"Excuse me, but why we need an arrow?" he asked.

"You won't get the Belt without any weapon that kills a god of nature" she said mysteriously and walked away.

...

In the midnight Saraghina stood alone on the deck, when Jack came up.

"Hello, love" he said and walked behind Saraghina. "Not going to sleep?"

"No", she answered. "Gods don't sleep".

"Should guess that" Jack said. Saraghina turned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know is there a god we are chasing?"

"You bugged me and Barbossa" Saraghina said smiling.

"Pirate" Jack answered.

"Yes, we are after a god" Saraghina answered to Jack's question.

"Evil one?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Saraghina answered sadly.

"You know that god, right?" Jack said. Saraghina looked Jack surprised.

"How did you…"

"Just a guess" Jack replied, grinning.

"I met him many years ago. His name is Captain Henry Morgan and his ship is the feared Hydra He is a god of nature, but he is also a pirate. He and I were… well… in love" she told. Suddenly Saraghina's calm blue eyes turned to a storming sea.

"Then he became a monster. He wanted to destroy another pirates, 'cause he wanted to rule the seas. But when I saw what he had become, I cursed him. In 50 years he can return to these seas for a year. I couldn't kill him, and it was the only way to protect all pirates. But he wants still to rule the seas. He also wants to revenge to me and all other gods of nature. So now he has killed all gods. I'm the last god of nature" she told her story to Jack. "And now, the 50 years has passed and he has come back. I must stop him".

"Why haven't you killed him earlier?" Jack asked.

"I cannot kill anyone, and last time when we fought he did me this", Saraghina showed her shoulder. A long scar ran down her shoulder to her back. "My wounds heal, but this won't. He did it with fire, which he manages. I manage water, plants and animals"

"Oh", Jack said. "So you need the arrow to kill him?"

"Yes" Saraghina answered. "But I cannot shoot it. Someone else had to". Saraghina passed Jack.

"Good night, Jack"

"Wait! You said you fought with him, but if he comes back only for one year in 50 years…" Jack asked.

"I'm 126 years old" Saraghina answered and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... what did you like? your reviews make my day!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Spaniard

**Neeeeeeeext chapter! I didn't get four reviews (mrrrr...) but still I wanted to publish this for you reviewers! But... Next chapter is coming when I got at least three reviews, seriously! Remember that if you have anything to ask about my story or you have ideas please tell me! Now to the story... (really sorry about my bad english)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 (Where happens something really... interesting?)<strong>

"Miss, I've been thinking… we may need a bow, 'cause we have the arrow, right?" Gibbs asked from Saraghina.

"Yes, I'm planning that part…" Saraghina answered and looked to the sea.

"There's a ship coming" she said to Gibbs.

"I don't see anything" Gibbs stared forward and tried to see something.

"I got an idea" Saraghina smiled and ran to Angelica.

"Put a dress on you and go to the plank. I'll explain you soon". Angelica looked Saraghina very confused but went to the captain's cabin.

"We need a cage" Saraghina said and looked to the sea.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"You're going to lock me in there" she explained fast.

"What?" Gibbs asked very confused.

"I'll explain" Saraghina started to tell at the same time when she ran under the deck.

...

At the Spaniard's ship the crew had already spot the Queen Anne's Revenge, but they were just sailing and looking around, and they haven't any plans to attack.

"There is a woman!" Suddenly one of the crew shouted. The Spaniard took a spyglass and looked to the pirate ship. A woman was walking on the plank.

"Heading to the ship" Spaniard ordered. "We are not leaving a woman in trouble"

They caught the pirate ship easily.

"Pirates" the Spaniard said. "I can see you have kidnapped a woman and…" he looked to a cage, which was in the middle of the ship. In it was a strange, humanly creature. "…what is that?"

"Nothing" one of crew started. Two men of Spaniard's crew put their swords close to his neck. "Okay, it's some kind of witch, we don't know what it is"

"Magical? Interesting… that could be useful. Take the cage!" the Spaniard said and turned to look the woman. She was very beautiful and looked the pirates very fearful.

"And we take her with us. If you, pirates, are against us, we sink you and your ship. Señorita, come" the Spaniard said and helped the women to his ship.

...

"You think this will work?" Gibbs asked from Jack when the Spanish ship had go away.

"Aye," Jack answered and drank some rum. "They know what they are doing"

"Hope so" Barbossa said and took the bottle from Jack.

...

At the Spaniard's ship Saraghina was in chains down the deck. Her plan had worked perfectly and she hoped that Angelica was ready for the next part.

Angelica was on deck with the Spaniard. She was flirting and trying to have Spaniard's trust.

"So, Señorita, what were you doing on that pirate ship?"

Angelica started to tell the story that she had planned. She was ready to the next part...

Under the deck some of the crew were watching Saraghina out.

"Excuse me but the chains are really uncomfortable, could I have cotton or something?" they heard a voice saying just behind their backs. Saraghina stood right next to they, and she wasn't in chains.

"Hey, you need to be in chains!" the guard said confused.

"Okay, I'll go back, but can I first have something soft?" Saraghina asked.

"Of course, miss" the guard gave her a cloth, which Saraghina tied around her wrists, and putted her back in chains. He turned around and heard the voice close again.

"I forgot to ask a glass of water" Saraghina said, again out of the chains.

"What?" the guard said, now really confused.

"Could… I… have… a… glass… of… water?" Saraghina asked very slow and clearly.

"No you can't miss, and you have to stay in your chains!" the guard said.

"Okay" Saraghina said and walked back. Again the guard put her in chains and now he watched very carefully that the chains were surely locked. He didn't turn his back anymore, but when he just blinked his eyes, Saraghina was again next to him.

"I forget…"

On the deck Angelica started to panic. Saraghina hasn't come and her stories started to end. What if their plan wasn't working out?

"Sir, the miss is not staying in her chains" one of the crew came to say to him.

"I'll come" the Spaniard answered. "Señorita, please go to cabin, I'll be right back, then we can talk more" he said and walked down the deck. This was the moment that Angelica had waited for. She went to the cabin and started to look a bow. She saw a big bow on the wall and took it. Angelica was just leaving, when she saw a map on the table. There was a spot in the map. The spot was moving all the time.

Interesting, Angelica thought and took the map. She ran to the deck, where she saw Saraghina already standing. It looked like she just stood on her place, but when the men were just almost enough close to catch her, Saraghina moved so fast that anyone didn't catch her. In a second she was next to Angelica.

"Let's go" she said and jumped into water.

"Catch them!" the Spaniard shouted when Angelica jumped to the water.

"What are we doing now?" Angelica asked when they were in water.

"Never have a ride on a dolphin?" Saraghina asked when two dolphins were going toward. Saraghina and Angelica seized the dolphins' dorsal fins and held tight when the dolphins started to swam.

...

On the Queen Anne's Revenge everybody started getting nervous. Saraghina and Angelica haven't come yet back.

"Captains" one of the crew shouted to Barbossa and Jack. "There are two dolphins going this way and them both carry a woman" Everyone ran to the railing and looked two dolphins arriving. The men helped Angelica and Saraghina up and gave a towel to Angelica. Saraghina was totally dry.

"Why aren't you wet?" Jack asked.

"I don't get wet if I don't want to" Saraghina answered.

"Should guess" Jack murmured himself.

"Did you get it?" Barbossa asked to Angelica.

"Yes and I also found something very interesting" Angelica answered and showed the map.

"This is very good" Saraghina said when she looked the map.

"What is that dot? Why is it moving?" Jack asked.

"It's the Hydra" Saraghina answered and smiled. "Captain Morgan made a deal with the Spain's king. He gets a crew if he destroys the pirates. But I can see that Spanish don't trust him, 'cause they made a map like this"

"We must start to prepare ourselves" Barbossa said. The spot on the map was moving fast toward them. "Hydra is almost here".

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... when i get at least three reviews! And once again really big hug to every one who have read this story so far, ending is really close... so stay tuned:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The battle

**Neeeeeeext chapter! Thanks to all lovely reviewers, you will all got a price: a jar of dirt:D Now, this story is close to its end...**

**To Smithy's question: No, I have never even watch Scooby Doo, I know what it is but I've never watch it, the idea came just of my mind:)**

**Now to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 (Where is the battle)<strong>

Suddenly all of the crew heard a horrible noise. Water next to the ship started to foam. A big, black snake came out of water. The snake had big spikes on its back and its eyes were bright yellow. It watched the crew very maliciously.

"The sea snake" Saraghina whispered. The snake opened its mouth and showed it's big, sharp teeth.

"Hello again, my beloved Saraghina" said a voice behind the snake.

"Henry Morgan" Saraghina shouted very angrily, when a huge vessel came next to the Queen Anne's revenge. The vessel had big sails and the whole ship was ivory.

"Why did you took the snake with you? Are you scared?" Saraghina shouted.

"Why I would be scared? You're the last god in the whole world, you don't have enough power to do anything alone. The snake keeps your friends in a hurry" man on the ship's deck answered quite peacefully. The man was tall and very handsome. His eyes were deep brown and he looked very strong. He was wearing a big belt, which had a giant buckle. The snake let a horrible noise and took one of the crew on its teeth.

"Shoot it!" Jack shouted to the scared crew. Everyone started to load their guns and some of the men took their swords.

"Do not kill it!" Barbossa ordered. "I'll need it alive!"

The snake bit the Queen Anne's Revenge's mast. The mast crushed and the pieces fell on the deck. The snake tried to catch Jack, but he run off. The snake began to wrap around the ship.

"Don't let it crush the ship!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" he heard someone shout. Angelica was stuck under the broken mast. The snake had spotted her and was coming closer every second. Jack ran to Angelica and tried to host the piece of mast off her back, but it was too heavy. The snake was coming closer. Jack understood that he couldn't host the mast, so he started to think what he should do. The bullets didn't go through the snake's skin, it was too thick. But maybe a sword…

Jack ran to the snake and hit the snake with his sword. It cut a deep wound on its skin. The snake roared and tried to take Jack between its teeth. Jack jumped away when the snake was just inches from his leg. Jack tried to found Saraghina with his eyes, but firstly he didn't see her anywhere. Then a big flame flashed on the Hydra's deck. Captain Morgan sent fire from his arms towards Saraghina, who made wall of water to protect herself. She was doing pretty well, and Jack didn't want to disturb her focusing, so he had to invent a different way to help Angelica. Jack saw a rope on the deck and got an idea. He took the rope and ran to the mast. He tied the rope around the mast and then ran to the snake. He jumped on it and tied the rope one of the snake's spikes. When the snake moved, the mast rose a little. Jack took Angelica's hands and pulled her safe and took her on his arms. Just a few seconds after that the snake roared and tried to turn around. The rope snapped and the mast crushed again down.

"Thanks, Jack" Angelica said. Jack looked Angelica really surprised. He thought that she would start to shout to him when he got her on his arms. Angelica looked serious. "I really meant that"

"We should go to help Saraghina" Jack said little bit confused. Did Angelica really thank him about saving her life?

Both of them ran to the railing and took ropes. They swung themselves to the Hydra's deck. Saraghina was clearly in troubles. Captain Morgan attacks were strong and Saraghina looked very tired, but when she saw Angelica and Jack, she smiled and collected her last powers and sent a strong waterfall towards the Captain. He didn't expect that, so he had to focus very hard to not get wet.

"Angelica, now!" Saraghina shouted. Angelica took the arrow and shot it towards Captain Morgan. Even Angelica shot slightly over, the arrow got straigh to Captain Morgan. It hit his side and cut deeply into his body. Captain roared in pain. Just before he fell he grabbed Saraghina's hand. He pulled the arrow off his body and hit it on Saraghina's back.

"My revenge"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... CLIFFHANGER! Will Saraghina survive? That's all in next chapter! It will be the last chapter of this story, I'm sorry... But there is the last chapter coming and you will know how this story ends! But... I won't upload the next chapter until I've got at least two reviews! So pleeeeeeeease review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Here, again!

**The last chapter! Thanks to all my wonderful readers, specially those who have reviewed my story. So this is the end of this story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 (The end... is it?)<strong>

"No!" Angelica and Jack shouted when they saw Saraghina fell down. They ran to her and kneeled taking the arrow away. Also Barbossa and Gibbs came as soon as they could.

"What should we do?" Angelica asked.

"Try her pulse" Gibbs suggested.

"Her heart doesn't beat!" Angelica cried.

"That's 'cause she don't have a heart" Jack said.

"She don't? How do you know that?" Angelica asked very confused.

"She's a god" Jack simply answered. "But she is still dying"

"How do we save her?" Gibbs asked. Everybody looked very confused.

_I need my Pearl out and I won't get it if Saraghina dies_, Jack thought and looked Angelica. He saw the blue crystal necklace. It was shining brighter than normally.

"Angelica give me your necklace" Jack said. He had an idea how to save Saraghina.

"What?" Angelica asked more confused than before.

"Just give it" Jack said impatiently. Angelica got the necklace off and gave it to Jack. Jack put the necklace to Saraghina's neck and hoped it would work. Suddenly the crystal crashed and blue smoke came out. The smoke get into Saraghina's mouth and her body started glowing. Everyone of the crew looked her little bit scared.

"What in …?" Barbossa started, when the glow wane and Saraghina opened her eyes.

"Ouch" she said. "That really did hurt"

...

After Saraghina was okay, the crew started to look around the Queen Anne's Revenge. The mast was crushed, there was a huge hole on the deck and the ship was in a very bad condition.

"How are we going to sail with this?" Jack asked.

"Now when Hydra don't have a captain, you can use it until Queen Anne's Revenge is fixed. But I will need Hydra back, because it was my ship earlier" Saraghina said. "I want to sail again"

"How about my price?" Barbossa asked. "I helped you"

"The belt is yours, you can take it. But beware, if I hear that you have used it wrong and a giant sea snake is eating pirates around the Caribbean, I will come to kill you" Saraghina answered and looked Barbossa very seriously. "And I mean that"

"If I shall interrupt, I want my Pearl back" Jack said and looked Saraghina. "Like we bargained, savvy?"

"Of course, I'll get it out" Saraghina said. Gibbs got the Pearl and gave it to Saraghina. She scrutinized the bottle very neatly. Then she took some seeds from her little pouch and put them into bottle. Then she threw the bottle into sea.

"What are you doing?" Jack shouted when he saw the bottle flowing away.

"We should get pretty far very fast" Saraghina said to Barbossa "The Pearl will grow fast"

"Open the sails!" Barbossa ordered and the crew ran to do their jobs. They were quite far when the crew saw the sea surge and the Black Pearl rose from the sea.

"The Pearl!" Jack shouted and looked his ship very happily.

"Thank you for your help, Captain Barbossa, we'll leave now" Saraghina said and shook hands with Barbossa.

"Always pleasure to help a beautiful lady" Barbossa smirked and kissed Saraghina's hand.

"Come on! The Pearl waits!" Jack shouted from a row boat.

...

Soon Angelica, Jack, Gibbs, Saraghina and some other crew members were on the deck of the Black Pearl. While Jack was running around his ship and looking it was okay, Saraghina gave a new, blue crystal to Angelica.

"Now when you know how to kill and save me, you can take this" Saraghina said to Angelica.

"What's in this?" Angelica asked while looking the crystal.

"That's a little bit complicated, but just say the smoke was my will of life" Angelica looked Saraghina surprised.

"Your will of life?"

"We gods do not have a heart or anything like that, we have just our personality. We can lock it into crystals to protect ourselves" Saraghina tried to explain. "The will of life is the biggest power, it is like how much you do want to live" She interrupted when Jack ran past Saraghina and Angelica.

"How did you, by the way, know that I don't have a heart?" Saraghina asked from Jack.

"Just guessed" Jack answered and took the helm. He seemed very happy. Suddenly two ropes turn around Jack's legs and rose him in the air.

"What?" he asked looking very confused in the air.

"Thanks Saraghina" Angelica said when the ropes transport Jack to the plank.

"Do you recognize that island, Jack?" Angelica walked next to Jack and pointed towards. Jack just looked a little island quietly.

"Yes, it is the same island that you left me. You will have so much fun there alone, will you?" Angelica whispered to Jack's ear.

"We had a deal! I should have the Pearl back!" Jack shouted to Saraghina.

"Actually you asked me to free the Pearl, you didn't say anything about being her captain" Saraghina answered very innocently. "And before you and Barbossa came on my island, I promised the fastest ship of the Caribbean to Angelica, you know Jack it's the Pearl"

Jack just stared Saraghina pretty angrily.

"Get on the plank Jack" Angelica said very sweetly.

"I think I have to go now, by" Saraghina said, smiled and just fell over the railing. Everyone looked when a white eagle rose on the sky and flew to the horizont. When the crew watched the eagle flying away, Jack crawled on the deck behind the crew trying to escape.

"Going somewhere, Sparrow?" Angelica asked and pointed him with her sword.

"Just searching my ring" Jack smirked.

"Do not try anything Sparrow" Angelica said coldly. "Get on the plank. Now!"

Jack had to walk on the plank, because now the whole crew pointed him with their swords and guns.

"Where's my pistol? The Code says that pirate who is lefted have a right for one bullet" Jack said.

"I'm not that stupid Jack. You won't get a pistol" Angelica answered and looked Jack very annoyed. "I know what happened with Barbossa, I'm not taking risks. Now, please jump"

"You will come to get me before sunset" Jack said smiling.

"Why you think that?" Angelica asked, now really irritated.

"'Cause you love me" Jack simply said. He smirked when he saw Angelica flinch.

"I _definitely_ don't love you! You left me, twice, I'm not going to your tricks again!" Angelica shouted

"Oh you will, luv, trust me" Jack smiled. Angelica cursed in Spanish and kicked the plank hard. Jack lost his balance and fell to the water.

...

Jack swam on the island. He looked back to his beloved Pearl, which was again sailing away without him. This time the woman from his past has taken the ship, which made everything even worse. He still doesn't have his ship back. Jack sighed and got to look if there was any rum in the island.

"One day Pearl, one day"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Truly, I have wrote this whole story pretty long time and now it is over... But I'll continue, maybe soon, it depense of you my lovely readers! Please read the Author's note, it will explain more:)**


	11. Author's note

_**Author's note**_

So this story ended and I want to thank some people specially:

missy moos, _my first reviewer ever_

will zona, _who has reviewed almost my every chapter_

Smithy

CaribbeanPirate8pr

valenelle

Very huge hug to **JohnnyDepp63**, who has given me very good feedback, you're awesome!

And of course you my readers! It is always amazing to see readers from so many different countries have read my story, thank you all!

So, now it is your chance to impact! Tell me what PotC or Jackelica storyline you would want to read or give me a headline that inspires you. I'll make a fanfic about one or two best ideas, so if you ever had thought like "Hey, that would be cool, if…" or something, now it's your chance! Tell me your ideas in a review or via PM (title: Idea). So, now review and impact!

_SummerTimes_


End file.
